Drake Bat
'Drake Ambrose Bat '(2 November 1996 in Ireland - c. 2018 in Clearwater Forest, North Shore, New Zealand) was a Wild Dweller and infamous serial killer. He was also a World War III Fighter, but only briefly. His cultural identity is Irish, but this was never mentioned in Holly's accounts. This can only be deduced by the fact that Collin, his brother, is Irish and they have the same parents. In 2013, when Drake Bat was 16, he was a WWIII Fighter but was banished from Australia a few days after he started. As he was a Wild Dweller, he was accepted into the battlezone with open arms (because it was early in the War and Wild Dwellers are excellent fighters). Little was known about the Wild Dwelling at that time other than their fighting ability. Blood-drinking was rarely talked about in the hope it would not have to return. While in Australia, Drake was introduced to new people of a range of Dwellings, and discovered Bloodlust for the first time. Drake attacked his teammates and killed 23 of them, obviously causing an uproar. Runaway Kids banished him from entering Australia for the rest of his life, and he moved to New Zealand. As he was under 18, and Runaway Kids do not believe in imprisonment,Runaway Kids Law: 1998 Edition by Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur Drake was escorted to Auckland. Collin Scorpion, his brother, migrated to Clearwater Forest at some point, attracting Drake to the newly-discovered mountain which it existed upon. At that time, Clearwater Mountain was a lightly inhabited mountain and The Rose Garden had not begun yet. The Meadows were in their infancy, Water Dwellers had not discovered the river, and Meadow Dwellers were only ever short visitors. Biography First Position In Drake's first position, he is meeting Annabel Kitten for the first time. She describes him as tall, black-clothed/eyed, and "old".Chapters Five - Eight (Exploring): Annabel's Story They spoke about Collin Scorpion and his warning to Annabel (Drake said it was a lie), and, when Annabel finally felt sorry for him, they spent hours talking about their life stories. First Mention Drake Bat's first mention is when Adrian mentions that Clearwater Forest had creepy people living in it. “It’s a real friendly place; there are a lot of kids that make their home on Clearwater Mountain. Be sure to stay out of the forest, though, some real creepy folk in there, especially Drake Bat.” -Adrian Budgerigar, 2015 explaining about Clearwater Mountain Second Mention In his second mention, Mya jokes about Holly sleeping out in the forest, and her thought being ''"But what about that Drake Bat?" ''Although she does not say it aloud, Mya then admits that she would not make Holly sleep within a hundred metres of him. Third Mention Tristan said “Hey, why don’t we explore this place a bit? “Sounds like a good idea,” Mya said hesitantly. “But is it safe?” “Hey, as long as we stay away from Drake, we’ll do just fine.” “All right then,” said Mya. “Let’s explore.” -Tristan and Mya conversing on the morning of their second day at Clearwater Mountain Fourth Mention Drake's fourth mention is by Holly. She is explaining to the reader about multiple points-of-view and only using his name as part of her example. She says that in multiple points-of-view, one person may know things that another doesn't, like example Mya knowing that Drake Bat is a threat and Annabel thinking otherwise. Fifth Mention Drake's fifth mention is by Annabel. She follows a Whitehead (an endemic New Zealand bird) into a meadow, which happens to be Meadow Dweller Trap. From there, she receives an anonymous Everlasting Rose. While she studies it, a note falls from the trees and lands in front of her. She picks up the note and reads it. It is signed 'Drake'. Her quick reading of the note suggests that she either has a high reading age (which is unlikely), or is familiar with cursive. The latter is probably true because it is fact that Annabel is from the United States, and could have been taught cursive there. 'That was a bit freaky because I didn’t know anyone called Drake. But I saw someone- someone in the trees. They jumped onto the tree next to it, and so on, until they were out of sight. It was so weird. I’m pretty sure that was the person who dropped the note. And I knew what I had to do now. I had to go to the forest, and see who Drake Bat was. I began to walk towards the east, but also north at the same time, so I could get to the forest.' -Annabel's discovery of the note Sixth Mention Drake's sixth mention is when Mya comments (in her exploring story) that the only person who can successfully trick birds into believing something that is untrue is Drake Bat. Fire Eyes Information Dwelling Drake is of Wild, the most feared Dwelling. During the Fanged Rights Movement, a modified version of his image represented a sterotypical Wild Dweller (Public Guy). Animal Drake is a Bat, the natural enemy of the Wolf. This is one of the reasons that he and Tristan Wolf do not get along. See Also Wild (Dwelling) Pure Wild (Sub-Dwelling) Public Guy Clearwater Forest Notes and References Category:Central Characters Category:Forest Dwellers Category:Human Antagonists Category:Wild Dwellers Category:Dead Bat, Drake Category:Wild Category:Forest